I won't regret this
by Kunoichi Swag
Summary: Kakashi made a life threatening mistake when a fantasy, became a reality. Will he be able to get his life back in order? Maybe even with a happy ending? Read to find out? Includes rape, bondage, Rated M for a reason. Kakashi/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own any characters if I did own Naruto, Rock lee would not exist #the bowlcut tho**

**A/N This is definitely not for kids but if you have been warned this story is rated M for a reason. Oh yea flames make s'mores so flame away if you wish! Enjoy and feel free to leave suggestions!**

**Also how you pronounce "Abī's name it's just Abby I liked the name but the Japanese version seemed to fit better.**

"Okay I forgot my tent, will someone share with me? Kakashi questioned extra politely, obviously not wanting to get left in the wilderness with no shelter. Sakura blushed deeply, Sasuke scoffed at the comment and Naruto was already passed out in his tent. Everyone turned to the young girl straddled in a blanket beside the fire.

"What" the girl growled as she spoke "Hmph, I suppose your stuck with sharing a tent with me then."

Kakashi smirks at the new member of cell 7 "Thank you Abī " 'Awww so cute she's blushing'

The team began constructing their tents and Kakashi pulled out his trademark porn novel (Icha-Icha Paradise) Abī noticed his movement 'isn't he embarrassed reading that in front of four thirteen year olds, weirdo'

After they finished erecting their shelters they ate quickly and set traps around the perimeter , just in case they were to be ambushed. They entered their tents and Abī was confronted with an undressing Kakashi.

"Abī , I hope you don't mind, but I only sleep in my boxers" Kakashi said as he began to remove his shirt and pants

Abī blushed lightly "Oh ,it's ..fi-fine"

'Oh if only she was eighteen, I would so ask her out. She so adorable and innocent-like , I want her so bad' Kakashi thought naughtily, but quickly banished his thoughts as Kakashi Jr. began stirring awake.

Abī began laying out the huge blanket for bed, big enough for the both of them, but only had a significantly smaller blanket to cover them.

"Kakashi-sensei do you want the blanket?" Abī asked while trying to hide the slight stutter when she saw Kakashi only his boxers and mask.

"No you can have it" Kakashi smiled at Abī 's embarrassed look. 'Must be uncomfortable seeing your sensei half naked on your 2nd mission with the team'

Abī laid the blanket on her side of the bed, and removed her red t-shirt revealing the dark grey wrap around her breasts. She Shimmed out of her ninja shorts and slipped on a pair of black athletic shorts.

She yawned and stretched out before laying down ; Kakashi watched all this with want

"Goodnight, Kakashi-sensei." Abī murmured before heading to a land of wonderful dreams

Kakashi replied with a short 'night' before dozing off.

-Dream-

Kakashi moved over to his lover Abī. He watched the eighteen yearold sleep, but then his eyes shot open and instead he saw iruka. Iruka smirked and threw a kunai at him

-End Dream-

Kakashi darted awake and breathed heavily before looking over to his lover, Abī.

(He still thinks he's in his dream but he thinks he had a dream in a dream but he's awake)

The kunoichi slept peacefully, 'She's of age now we can love each other it's amazing how she still looks the same as she did when she was 16. Still so cute and adorable' "Abī wake up my love."

Kakashi shake her slumbering form , and Abī woke up groggily. "K-Kakashi-sensei?" Abī asked her eyes glazed with sleep.

"Abī, my love" kakashi whispered ,his voice laced with hazy sleep and huskiness.

"What?" Abī asked,blinking and forcing herself to wake up.

Kakashi rolled over to her and pulled off the blanket off the delicate flower, " let me make love to you." Abī's eyes widened, now fully awake, and blushed darkly. "Huh!?" Kakashi chuckled softly before leaning over Abī's tensed form, and placed a kiss on her soft cheek. He straddled the frail girl, and moved his kisses down to her neck, and sucked it vigorously. ( He took his mask off first)

"Wha? Kaka-sensei,s-st" Kakashi kissed her petal soft lips and thrust his tounge into the hot and sweet cavern.

His hands roamed up Abī's wrap around her breasts and began removing it.

Abī was breathing heavily, and her eyes were wide, "So beautiful, my love" kakashi rasped seductivly.

"K-Kakashi-sensei... w-what-?" Abī stuttered, and kakashi silenced her with a kiss, and pulled her wrap of wholly.

Kakashi frowned at Abī's scared expression, "Abī-chan, no need to be scared, it'll feel good, I promise."

Abī squeaked when kakashi began pulling down her shorts, "s-stop it" she gasped.

He peeled off her underwear and threw it across the tent with the already discarded shorts. " P-please n-no"

Kakashi hushed , "Its ok you will love it." Kakashi began lapping lightly at the girls small entrance 'she's so little you would think she'd be more grown up down here she is eighteen anyway' Abī her hands over his prize upsetting him. He grabbed her hands and held the above her head and continued licking her insides.

A moan escaped Abī, and Kakashi jr. shot straight up.

Kakashi took off his own boxers and sucked Abī's breast like a baby would a nipple.

Moans escaped the girls lovely lips, she moaned in ecstasy and cummed onto Kakashi's chest. Kakashi lapped up the cum and moved up to her mouth memorizing every crevice in the girls mouth. He broke the kiss and began inserting a finger into the young kunoichi's hole. 'This really is going to hurt' Kakashi smirked.

Abī cried out in pain.

"It's alright, Abī-chan, I'm preparing you so I doesn't hurt as much, after pain, comes pleasure." Kakashi said as he stuck another finger up inside of her, and scissored to stretch the virgin hole.

He pulled his fingers out and coaxed the girls legs around his waist then moved them ontop his shoulders.

Abī whimperd in what kakashi figured was anticipation, and kakashi began penetrating the small girl with his 11" length.

Claws gripped his back desperately as kakashi was fully sheathed inside the girl, a long mewl of pain erupted from the girl.

"Shhh, your fine. It will pass." Kakashi said as he was pulling out and thrusting back in. Abī bit kakashis shoulder extra hard, kakashi took it as a love bite. Kakashi chuckled and started thrusting faster and harder into Abī

Gasps of pain and rare pleasure escaped the girl, and as Abī tryed to push him away, he began going harder, thinking she was fine. Mewls of pain erupted from the girl and kakashi pulled out an harshly released his seed onto her stomach.( not wanting to get her pregnant) Kakashi kissed away the girls tears and flipped her onto her back and pulling her up onto her all fours. ' here comes the best part' he smirked to himself. He took no time to see how small or big the girls back hole was before he began penetrating it he took only a second to go all the way into the young girl. The silver haired jounin gasped ' holy shit she is so fucking tight' he could feel her insides throbbing and pulsing. He began thrusting in and out receiving high pitched squeaks from the nin. He felt her body go limp from underneath him and exited himself from her and caught. He laid her on her back and gave one last kiss to the girls swollen lips before falling asleep.

-2 hours later 4:00 am-

Kakashi woke up feeling extremely satisfied, but frowned when he heard whimpering. He rolled on his side, noticing his boxer were no longer on, not his mask, his eyes widened as he saw Abī curled in on herself. Her naked and bruised body barely coverd by a blanket, and blood and cum where dried on the inside of her thighs.

Kakashi put two and two together ,and gagged, "Oh my-Abī- I'm-so sorry- I can't- oh god!" Kakashi stumbled over his words, as he pulled on his boxers before shaking her lightly.

She didn't move "Abī, I'm so sorry- please...please forgive me." Kakashi begged as he choked back tears of sorrow.

Kakashi turned her pale,frail face towards himself, revealing her empty brown orbs.

Kakashi couldn't stand it, he hugged the girls naked form to him, sobbing into her spiky dark brown hair chanting desperate 'sorries' to the non-responsive nin.

"Why did I do this? Why did I break my love?" Kakashi thought, helplessly holding the broken girl.

**_A/N Thur ya go my second go at my first fanfiction I delete my first because of so many errors. Yikes. This is going to be (hopefully) a very long running series so I hope you enjoy. Reviews and favs are much appreciated. Thanks :) Updates soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my personal character Abī **_

_**A/N How you pronounce Abī's name is just Abby, enjoy chapter 2! **_

'I've got to get her cleaned up before the rest of the team wakes' kakashi thought frantically to himself. He layed the unconscious girl back on her blanket and began pulling on his own clothes. 'I need to hurry I can't let the others know' he thought as he zipped up his green jounin vest and turned back to the girl. "The river!" He quietly exclaimed to himself , he could clean her up there. Quickly he dug through Abī's backpack and pulled out the clothes she had worn yesterday and a small shampoo and conditioner bottle, along with a bar of soap wrapped in a bag. He dropped the toiletries into his pants pocket and wrapped the blanket around the slumbering girl picking her up into his arms. He softly rested her head atop of his shoulder, and with his free hand he swiftly opened the tent curtain and stepped out into the dewy grass. It was 4:00 am so the sun still hadn't made its appearance into the day. Being extra careful he set out towards the river tiptoeing until he had gotten away from the others tents. He had about 3 hours until the rest of the squad would awake. Although he had his doubts about Naruto's curiosity. If the knuckle head noticed himself and Abī's tent was vacant he was sure the he would go snooping around. 'Here we are' Kakashi thought as he approached river bank. He leaned Abī up against a nearby tree, after removing his ninja sandals and rolling up the bottoms of his pants he walked back to the the unconscious girl slumped against the tree he left her at. Picking her out from her blanket he held her bruised naked body and walked her to the river until he was knee deep. "I hope it's not too cold for her" he thought as he slowly lowered her into the water holding her by the back of the head and back as if he was baptizing her. " Please, n-no don't.." She mummerd in her sleep when the heel of her foot nipped the water she pulled back frightened trying to escape Kakashi's grasp. He lookeed at the frightened girl with concerned eyes.

- Flashback 2 months-

**_Riiiiinnngggg Riiiiinnngggg Riin-_** clack he slammed a hand over his alarm. 'I should get moving' thought the groggy silver haired jounin. He's stirred in bed before rolling out and dressing himself in his usual attire. Half dragging his legs he made his way into his small kitchen to make some "liquid gold" otherwise know as coffee. To his surprise his machine was already brewing and it seemed someone already poured him a cup. ' weird' he thought to himself. "Oi Kakashi" a feminine voice from his dining table cooed, he turned toward the noise 'Wait what?' He blinked several times he thought his eyes were playing ticks on him but it was no other than Anko M herself. "Anko what the hell are you doing here?" He noticed four boxes of his favorite dumplings empty, scattered across the floor. "And why are you eating all my food?" She laughed and laid down the 5th box of dumplings "You etook to long to wake and I skipped breakfeast to get here on time" kakashi chuckled "Since when is Anko worried about being on time?" She blushed deeply. "Anyway you haven't answer my question why are you here?" Anko's face became very serious "Lord Hokage wants to see you immediately, no questions asked for now." And after that all the girl gave was a bow and a very sarcastic 'good luck' He poured himself a cup of coffee in a to-go cup and teleported to the hokage's office. He stood at the door of the office and rasped at the door.

_**Knock knock knock**_ 'nothing' he thought as he ran a hand through his silver locks, and knocked again.**_ Knock Knock Knock_**

He heard a soft "Come in" from lady Tsunade. He opened the door and to his surprise lady Tsunade wasn't the only one in the room. He took a quick look around the room. Seated on a sofa in the corner sat jiraya, he walked over and sat next to the sannin and Tsunade began speaking again "Thank you for coming on such a short notice." The hokage sounded tired,she was probably working through the night like she's done many times before.

"No problem" replied Kakashi. Even though he was still very tired he knew that he had to give Tsunade his full attention, he took a sip of his coffee to try to wake himself up " I've brought you here today to inform you about the new member of team 7. "Wait, what?!" He sprayed out a bit of coffee when he spoke. "Excuse me" he wiped a dark blue sleeve across his mouth remove the stray drops of coffee. "The new member of team seven" she said again. "Didn't you get my letter I sent with my pigeon?" She questioned intently curious to find the answer. "Ummm haha funny story." Kakashi mumbled out remembering Naruto trying to throw a rock at himself and only succeeding in scaring away his mail pigeon. The worst part is that the bird never came back. "No matter you know now" the hokage continued "It seems that a new student was requested by sasuke to join your team. "She has a 'special' connection with the uchihas that shows when she sleeping, Sasuke and you being the only ones allied with the fire nation to have any relation with the clan we thought it would be appropriate for her to join your team." "What do you mean shows when she's sleeping?" Kakashi questioned. "Jariya will fill you in on the smaller details." And that was all Tsunade said before Jariya grasped kakashis shoulder and teleported him to the roof of the hokage mansion. "Here" the sannin grumbled out in his usual tone. He had handed Kakashi a scroll that began to unravel.

_Name/ Abī_

_Gender/Female_

_Height/ 5'3_

_Age/13_

_Eyes/Dark Brown_

_Hair/ Dark Brown_

_Appearance/_

_Long/straight but spiky hair _

_Fairly tan_

_Plain Red T-Shirt_

_Dark Grey Shorts _

_(with light grey wrap and black kunai pouch on right leg)_

_Dark Grey Wrap around Breasts_

_(Under her shirt)_

_Black ninja sandals_

_Black arm guards _

_(Like sasukes)_

_Skills/Special Characteristics_

_Excels in ninjutsu _

_Not very good in taijutsu _

_Is above average when it comes to skills and fitness_

_Medical Problems/_

_/None known _

_Background/ _

_/Nothing known_

"Umm jiraya it doesn't say anything about a special connection she has when she sleeps." Questioned Kakashi. "Yea" we don't know much about it he returned. "All we know is they're related somehow and the rest is up to you. "Um okay I guess" he ran a hand through his silvery locks and thought about all the information that was just shoved into his head 'a new member, interesting'

**_A/N: sorry it's short I'll update later maybe even tonight next chapters are going to be more like the first chapter :)_**


End file.
